


electric love

by s_and_n_write



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Slightly), Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awkward Kissing, Best Friend Kissing Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Gosh I Love Adrien and Marinette, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kissing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, TikTok, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), We Are All Alya Césaire, and they're so cute, but it's cute, cuz it's her bday :), dedicated to s, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng isn't the best at declaring her love for Adrien. But when Alya comes up with a plan she can't refuse, Marinette finds herself giving in.And with the help of some music and a tiktok trend, she may just be able to do it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> it's n, hello! i'm not dead i promise (i'm a lot more active on tumblr) just, lots of stuff happened, and now summer's over *cry*, but, here's a little piece of tooth-rotting fluff if anybody needs it :)  
> it's also based on that TikTok trend that went around a while ago (the one where you kiss your best friend? yeah, that one)  
> this one's dedicated to s cuz it's her bday! happy birithday! your awesome and ily <3  
> if you don't know who we are or what we're talking about, hi! you can call me n and my friend's s! we run this account and write fanfics!  
> we hope you enjoy!

It started with a TikTok. 

Marinette was in Adrien's car, a fiery combination of anxiety and stress filling her to the brim as her pale cheeks flushed red. She was illuminated by the fading sun in front of her, as the sunshine boy himself sat to her left.

A well-spent afternoon had gone by as Adrien and Marinette visited the Musee D’ Orsay with Alya and Nino, and afterward, Adrien had offered to take Marinette home when Alya left with Nino. 

_Like the gentleman he was_ , a little voice peeped inside Marinette’s head. 

But since ~~Marinette desperately wanted to get closer to Adrien~~ Adrien’s curfew wasn’t till an hour or two later, they decided to stop at the base of the Eiffel Tower before heading home. They were parked on one of the cobblestone pathways that lined the entirety of Paris, the car facing west so that the final rays of the setting sun could be seen.

The blue sky above the two teens was fading into pinks, reds, and peaches, and the transparent moon overhead grew brighter as the evening went by. Marinette barely noticed the beauty of the nature around them, however, since she had a different plan for the evening: to finally confess to Adrien Agreste. 

Through TikTok. 

She had to admit, it wasn’t the _best_ plan ever, and if Alya had never dared her to do it, she would never have done it. Just the thought of confessing to Adrien already sent butterflies sprawling throughout her stomach, and since all the other times hadn’t turned out very well, it wasn’t like she had a good record for it. She turned her head to gaze at Adrien, who was completely unaware that the sun had encased him in a sun-kissed glow as he tapped away on his phone. Marinette traced her eyes over the lips ~~she’d dreamed of making out with ever since the tender age of 13~~ of her never-forgotten crush.

_It’s time,_ Marinette decided, and then, to motivate herself, _if you do it, he might be your boyfriend!_

She reached for her purse hanging by her side and discreetly opened it, careful to lift her phone out with unusually delicate grace. The spotted-red kwami inside gave her a wink and a thumbs-up as she closed the purse.

Marinette’s cheeks tinted.

Grabbing an airpod and slipping it into her ear, she glanced at Adrien once more (who chuckled at something on his phone), and placed her phone on the dash; held upright by Adrien’s bag behind it. Reaching towards the bottom of her phone, she pressed record. Adrien peeked upwards at the click of the recording and brushed his golden-blond hair backward. 

**_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle,_ **

“Recording?” he asked, “what’s this app called again?” 

“T-TikTok,” Marinette stuttered, eyeing the camera again.

“Thanks, Marinette!” Adrien grinned, “What did Nino say the other day? Right! What’s up TikTok?” 

Marinette shyly giggled as Adrien continued smiling at the camera and running fingers through his hair.

She sighed nervously. _Now or never._

_**I can't let you go now that I got it,** _

With a final steadying breath, Marinette cupped Adrien’s cheek a little early. She gazed into his emerald-green eyes as her own fluttered shut and leaned in, her soft lips curving against his. His eyes widened but closed as he kissed back, softly pressing against her the moment they connected.

_**And all I need is to be struck,** _

It was gone all too fast when she pulled away, leaving with the soft scent of vanilla macrons and peaches running through Adrien’s senses. She looked up and into his face as a dreamy sigh left her lips, staying comfortably for a few seconds as Adrien smiled back.

**_By,_ **

_Adrien,_ she grinned excitedly, the music drowning behind , _I… kissed Adrien!_

Marinette silently processed the last few moments as the kiss replayed in her head. Then with a newfound sense of panic she let out a squeak as her eyes widened, and she fled back to her seat. The rouge in her cheeks darkened considerably.

_Oh gosh! Adrien!_ , she thought , swinging back to look at him. _He must hate me now since I kissed him, and he must’ve only kissed me back to not be mean. Gosh, he is so nice like that, and oh god, I shouldn’t have done this, ruining friendships as I go, look at me! I’ve been such a horrible person! Now we’re never going to have Louis, Hugo, Emma, and a hamster named-_

_**Your electric-** _

Her thoughts were cut off as Adrien pressed his lips to hers, a quiet sigh slipping from him as he smiled. Marinette let a giggle escape from her throat as all of her worries drifted away. He tasted like the passion fruit macron she had brought him, chocolate-covered crepes from breakfast, the warm, soft cookies that they had bought from the Louvre, the strawberry shake he had sipped on a while ago, and like...

**_Lovee..._ **

They broke apart for air and glanced at each other, breathing fast as they radiated warmth, dying to get back to their other half in front of them. 

And as the evening sky turned sapphire-blue and the pearl-white moon shone overhead, Marinette leaned in to kiss Adrien again, for once perfectly content with her life.

_**Baby your electric love...**_

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? please bookmark this, or leave a kudos, or a comment, stuff like that makes my day. we have a tumblr, and we are way more active on that than ao3 (sorry!).  
> link below! (all of our fics are there)  
> anyways, have a wonderful, wonderful day, and i'll post a new fic later :)  
> click here to go to our tumblr: [tumblr :)](https://s-and-n-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> bye!
> 
> (happy bday s!)


End file.
